


Dionysus

by Keiko36



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiko36/pseuds/Keiko36
Summary: Shale Vazquez centered his life around fighting and did whatever it took to protect and take care of his family. So, he leaves his home province and sets off to California for an Underground Fighter's Tournament. Little did he know that a grinning Greek bartender would catch his eye and make his time in America a little more worthwhile.*Alec belongs to starbomb-blr on tumblr*





	1. Chapter 1

It was hot. Why was it so damn hot in California? Shale groaned as he pulled his now sweaty tshirt over his head, trying not to mumble to himself and draw unwanted attention. To be fair it was the middle of summer, but even back home in Buenos Ares it was never this hot. The run was nice though, the sights and sounds of California were something he could get used to. He always wanted to live in the states and if everything worked out, he would definitely try to find a place of his own; if he could get used to this exhausting heat first. His phone beeped, signaling the end of his hour long run. So he took it out and flipped through it, making sure there was nothing else on his agenda. If anything, he would need to tell his mother he made it here safely. She worried, she always worried.

\---

“Are you sure you want to go to America hijo…you haven’t been there since you were muy joven.” Mama Sofia looked back at Shale, who brought his duffel bag into the kitchen. Sofia was wary of her son going to California for a tournament, but there a possibility of some big money coming in if he won. Julie was almost out of high school and some extra funds for university would really help out. They were not a poor family anymore, but extra money was always a good thing. 

Buenos Ares was always a tough province to live in. The cost inflations, the crime rate, poverty, racism, it wasn’t the greatest of places. However, it was the only place Shale called home. He was born and raised in the slums. When he started making money in underground fighting rings, it turned his family’s life around; no more slums, no more poverty. Fighting was all he knew, legal or not. With no father around, Shale was the man of the house and did everything to protect his mother and sister. Luckily experience opened the door to many opportunities to fight outside the country, in tournaments like these.

“It’s invitation only mama. There aren’t gonna be a lot of people to beat.” Shale walked over to his mother, giving her a big reassuring grin. “Besides, we need that money. Jules is going to school and maybe I can finally get a place out of the country.” He kissed her cheek, hugged her, and stole a bite of the carbonado she brought to her lips to taste test. “Te quiero mama~” Shale managed to grab his bag and rush out the door before receiving a hit from his now annoyed mother. It was off to Cali.

\---

Sofia was probably sitting by the phone, waiting impatiently for her hijo to call. Shale told her international calls were still so expensive in this day and age; she would have to wait for an email. He held up his phone, his lips forming a fine line as he debated sending her a message now. It was for her sake, not his. “Nah,” he shook his head, putting his phone back in his pocket. She would be ok for a few more hours; a day for himself wouldn’t hurt her. Though it was hard for him to enjoy this city when he knew so little about it. Where were the hotspots? What was there to do?

“Ey Papi~ where you goin’ huh?” 

A high pitched cat-call brought Shale back to reality. One would think the sight of a muscled, tatted, constantly angry man would deter all interested people, but there were the few who didn’t care. Shale turned to the voice, trying to appear and sound as calm as he could. The culprit was a young woman, possibly younger than him.

“Nowhere yet. Got anywhere to go around here?” he crossed his arms and felt the woman scan her eyes over him. It didn’t help that he was glistening and sweaty from his run, though he couldn’t do much about it.

“My friends and I are going to this totes awesome bar just up the street. Never been there but they said the bartender is super hot. Wanna join us~?” Shale slightly growled when the woman slid up in front of him, barely touching his crossed arms with her obviously fake tits. Why he attract women who looked like wannabe Barbie dolls? He didn’t like female attention anyway, but it was always a certain kind.

“Nah. I gotta head somewhere, but thanks for the tip.” He stepped back, giving the woman an obvious, disinterested look. Couldn’t give her any notion he was interested, even a little bit. 

The woman pouted and stepped closer, whining before speaking again, “Awwww…but don’t you wanna hang out? Im tons of fun.” This was getting annoying, even if it was barely a minute. He knew certain men wouldn’t take no for an answer, but now women too?

“Sorry lady. Im not in town to fool around, im here on business. And to be honest, you aren’t even close to my type.” Shale took a rather large step back and about-faced, walking off before the woman had time to respond. She was probably pissed, well, she most definitely was when she scoffed loudly and yelled out,

“What are you? Gay?” 

There it was again. Shale never understood why people used gay as if it was a bad thing. Girl had too high of an opinion of herself to be honest. A guy has no interest in her and that automatically qualifies him as gay? He wondered how many men were now gay because she got her feelings hurt. ‘More men for me’ Shale thought.

But this bar. She said it was just up the street right? Shale had nothing else to do, but he didn’t really feel like drinking so early in the evening; especially not directly after a small workout. Luckily bars usually didn’t have JUST alcohol. Why not pop in, just to see what the fuss was about. He started walking up the busy street, looking up at the signs of the buildings he passed. Most of them were shops: bakeries, corner markets, liquor stores. California wasn’t too different from Buenos Ares, at least if he compared it to the rest of the Unites States. Shale would always bring Julie to their neighbor’s bakery. The kind old man would always give them free Dulce de Leche if they swept up around the tables for him. That seemed like so long ago. 

‘Maybe a place around sells it.’ He thought as he kept scanning the buildings. When he saw a flashing ‘Bar’ sign in the window of one place, he knew he was there:

“Contra Costa.” He said out loud, a bit of a smirk in his voice. This place felt like home already. He first checked the hours to make sure it was open; it was barely 6pm after all. Luckily it was open this early, so Shale made his way inside. The place was empty but that was to be expected. There were a man stationed at the bar and a couple seated at a tall table near the window, but the person Shale focused on the most, was the bartender.

He was tall, probably taller than 6 foot, with short hair. His glasses hid his eyes at the angle his face was in, but that smile he held made up for it. His demeanor was calm with a hint of a glow, not like the bartenders at the holes in the wall back home. This was a man who enjoyed his work. He looked up at Shale when he walked in, that already large smile turning into an even bigger grin.

“Hello. Welcome to Contra Costa. It not happy hour yet but you’re welcome to sit.” Even his voice was bright. “I has not seen you here before. New?”

Shale seemed started by the question. He has been in California for almost half a day, yet this man was the only one who asked him that. Either he blended in quite well or there were more tourists in this part that he thought.

“Yes. I uh, I’m here for a tournament.” He didn’t want to fully explain, not like a bar boy would understand the pride of his life.

“Oh! Underground Fighter’s Tournament?” That made Shale cough and look at the bartender again in shock. How in the hell did he know? 

“Yes! I mean…yes. How did you…?”

The laugh that came from the taller man was warm with no hint of mockery. His grin softened and turned into a smile as the cup and rag that were in his hands were placed down onto the counter, allowing him to prop his elbows up and lean forward toward Shale.

“Im a fighter myself. We have many tournaments here. This one say…open to allodapous*…from other countries. I was expecting people like you. Maybe I see you fight hm?” he winked at Shale who was, once again, caught off guard.

Was he…flirting with him? Was it even genuine or was he always this nice to customers? Regardless, Shale felt his cheeks flush a bit. The last time any man flirted with him was years ago. It was no secret to his family or friends that he was gay, but nobody could pin a time they remember seeing him with another man. Part of being a loner they guessed.

“Yeah I guess.” Shale rubbed the back of his neck, trying to hide the pink in his cheeks. “I…never got your name.”

“Alec. What’s your name handsome~?” The pink turned to red. Shale never thought a California cutie like this would get him so flustered. Yet here we was, blushing like a young virgin at a man he barely knew.

“Shale.” He cleared his throat. “My name is Shale.”

Alec stood up straight and placed his hands on his hips, that damn smile never falling.

“Well then Shale. What can I get for you today?”

He didn’t want to be rude, but drinking was not the best thing for him at the moment. To be honest, why did he walk in a bar in the first place? Was it the possibility of a place to hang out? Was it the name? Or was it the fact that the girl from earlier said the bartender was cute? Well the last one was definitely right. Alec was quite the looker, but Shale wasn’t the best at flirting or initiating conversation to begin with. Nothing was really preventing him from leaving, but it would seem rude to just up and walk away. Especially after Alec has been so warm to him.

“Well to be honest I’m not in the mood for a drink. I just wanted to check out the place since I’m new around here. Wanted to see if this was a place to hang out in.” he admitted sheepishly. “So far, I like it. The hospitality is refreshing.”  
“I’m glad you say that. I worked hard to make this place great. It will get busier later, but sometimes I just like to talk. Especially to good looking customers like you~” there was another wink, and a cough from Shale.

Damn this guy was good. Any more of this and Shale would turn into a red faced mess. “You’re cute when you blush. If my talking makes you blush so much, I wonder what else I could make you do~”

Almost immediately Shale stood up, not even bold enough to look Alec in the face when he said, “I’ll……be right back. Excuse me.” He walked in any accessible direction he could, just to get away before his face exploded. Lucky for him, he was headed toward the bathrooms. He threw the door open and grabbed at the sink, huffing and puffing before he looked up in the mirror. Sure enough he was red in the face, and his pupils were dilated. Fuck Alec. Fuck the fact that he could turn Shale into an embarrassed little boy. Was he so out of touch? Did the lack of a relationship or contact make it so that any attention from an attractive man got him flustered? “Fuck this!” Shale groaned and turned on the sink. He splashed some water on his face and regained his composure. Hopefully he could get himself together the next time. Alec was barely flirting with him.

Once Shale felt more calm, he exited the bathroom and headed toward the bar, but Alec was nowhere to be found. Instead, a middle aged man sat in the seat next to where Shale sat.

“You Shale?” The man spoke up, his voice gruff, but his face relaxed. “Alec said to give this to ya. He had to go make a call.”

Shale was given a bright green napkin, probably one that was placed under drinks. On it was a note:

‘Your cute face was so red. Next time I go easy. Call me sometime.’

When he unfolded the note, there it was: Alec’s number. That grinning tease actually gave him his number. He almost couldn’t believe it until he Alec walk out of a back room, phone in hand. He looked engrossed in his conversation, but he took a moment to look up at Shale, smirk, and wink. Shale felt himself redden up again and tried to storm out before he had another moment. Alec couldn’t help but chuckle at the display. Oh he was going to see Shale again soon. Very soon.

 

*foreigners


	2. Text Message Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*Text messages will be in single quotes*)

It’s been almost a week since that encounter at Contra Costa. Shale made sure he waited at least a day before he sent Alec a message; he didn’t want to sound too desperate. The lack of male attention and affection after almost 10 years made him jump at the first man who showed him any interest. Though the text messaging has made him more comfortable conversing with the man, despite the blatant flirting and advances. Not that he was uncomfortable with them in the first place. Alec was a great distraction to the slight stress of the tournament. He could just talk to his mother about it, but she would make it worse with her worrying.

The tournament ran long despite the fact that there were only 20 contestants. The way it was set up was the problem. There were two charts with 10 brackets in each: the winners chart and the losers chart. If the first match was lost, you were moved to the loser’s chart. There you would have two attempts to win a match and get a second chance in the winner’s chart. If you lose three matches in a row or lose again after the redemption match, you were out for good. Lucky for Shale, no matches were lost so far and he had a day to himself since his next match wasn’t until tomorrow.

He was tempted to text Alec and see what he was up to, but it was a Saturday and the man was probably working. Shale wasn’t up for touring the city this evening and he already had his run for the day. It was time for a relaxing evening with some TV in his hotel room, which is where he was currently. Even for being part of an underground tournament, the accommodations were top tier. Four-star hotel, free room service, unlimited access to the hotel gym, and a free sports massage at the spa. Shale never had pampering like this. He wondered how much this was costing the company hosting the tournament. 

The lights and sounds of the early evening drew his attention back the view of the window. People were walking the streets, cars zoomed past on the busy avenues, and the late night spots started to open: clubs and bars. The thought made Shale look at his phone, sigh, and type out a message for Alec.

‘Hey. I don’t know if you’re working tonight. I’m staying in my hotel tonight.’ Send.

He waited for a few minutes, but received no answer. Guess he was working. No need to bother him tonight. Shale set his phone on the night stand and got up to stretch. Maybe a hot shower and some quality time with the TV would make him feel less alone. Other than Alec, he didn’t know anyone in this part of California. He made acquaintances with a few of the other contestants but they weren’t as interesting as Alec, and sure as hell not as cute. 

When there was still no answer, he walked to the bathroom for a shower. Nothing like easing the possible sexual tension with some hot water. The thought made him chuckle. As if he could initiate any sexual contact with Alec; he was too embarrassed to barely look the man in the eye. If he was to have any sort of fun with another human being, he would need to try and contain the embarrassment. 

The warmth of the water soothed his aching arms and back and relieved all of his worrisome thoughts. It all seemed to vanish the moment he closed his eyes and let the water rush down his body. His skin felt so sensitive, as if he could feel every drop of water touch him. The feeling was pure ecstasy; he wished he could feel it more often. He just desired touch, he wanted hands across his body, and to feel like a sensual being again. Almost as if on cue, the memory of his first time flashed though his mind. He remembered being a teenager and having that sexy high school senior pin him down and lavish him. Oh but that so long ago. The thought made Shale shake his head and open his eyes, a proud jeweled erection greeting him.

“Fuck” he groaned and turned off the water. He could never fully shower with an erection since it would take him forever to cum and then he would forget to actually shower. Grabbing the towel, he mumbled to himself and stormed back to the bed. He laid down, not caring he was wet and grabbed his phone. Oh. Seems as though Alec messaged him:

‘I’m giving my evening shift to good friend of mine. What are you doing?’

So he was free this evening? Shale had half a mind to invite him over to the hotel, but the last thing he needed was this California cutie embarrassing him again.

‘In my hotel room. I was going to shower but…something distracted me.’

He wasn’t about to tell Alec he couldn’t finish showering because of a boner. Who knows what he would say.

‘Oh? May I ask what?’

‘My…jewelry distracted me.’

Well it wasn’t a lie. He just didn’t say where.

‘Jewelry? You have piercings? I see the ones on your ear but where else~?’

Fuck. He just had to ask. Perfect opportunity to slide it aside like it’s no big deal.

‘I uh, got the tip of my cock pierced when I was 18. I was a stupid kid back then, nothing major.’

That earned a bit of silence from Alec. There was no message for 10 minutes. Hopefully that didn’t freak him out. Then it happened.

‘Oh that would feel divine against my tongue ring~’

Shale felt his already hard cock twitch. Not necessarily because of the words, but because he envisioned Alec’s sinful lips wrapped around his dick, the cool ting of metal sliding up and down the shaft. He couldn’t help but bite his lip and moan. Fuck this man was going to be the death of him.

‘I'm sure it would.’

That was all he sent, he needed to shut this down before he came right then and there.

‘I wonder if it look as good as it would feel~’

Alec seriously wanted to see it? Or maybe he was just teasing him. He did a lot of that since they started talking, but this was Shale’s change to be bold for once and actually attempt to flirt. Or something of the sort.  
‘Do you….want to see it?’

‘Oh please~ give me the final piece to picture at night.’

Shale couldn’t believe he was doing this. He’s never sent a dick pic to anyone before, much less a guy he barely knows, but he wasn’t getting any younger and there really was no harm in it. He turned over and sat up on the bed, opening the camera on his phone. It felt so daring and dirty to show Alec his hard dripping cock. His face flushed as he spread his legs, put one hand on it and took the picture. He didn’t even care to inspect it as he was hoping it was a shitty picture and Alec would be satisfied. With a sigh and a gulp, he sent the picture.

‘Mm~ delicious. I can already taste that delectable ring. I wonder what the rest of you tastes like.’

Another deep moan left him as he closed his eyes and threw his head back on the propped up pillows.  
“Fuck. Alec. Se burlan~” he said to himself. His blood ran hot and he felt his cock dripping. He couldn’t deny it, he wanted Alec. Even if it was only for one night, he needed that sensation he avoided for almost a decade.

‘If only you knew what you did to me…’

There was the boldness he withheld for so long.

‘And what do I do to you~’

Alec sent the text with a picture to go along with it. All that could be shown was the bottom of his nose down to the top of his chest. The man had the widest smirk with his tongue peeking out from his lower lip, that small ring glinting in the light. He had a chance, one chance to say the right thing and possibly have this man grunting and moaning over him tonight. It was time to live.

‘956 Alameda St. Grande Estrella Hotel. Room 809.   
Why don’t you come and find out~’


	3. After 10 Years

Fuck! Why did he send that? Was he that horny and desperate to just ask a man he barely knew up to his room for a one-night stand? Shale groaned and paced around the room, not caring he was buck naked and still slightly wet from his almost shower. Maybe he should text Alec and tell him he was kidding. He had time right? He could, but then he remembered that he wasn’t kidding. He seriously wanted to be fucked by this man. Hell he really just wanted to be fucked. It wasn’t like him to just pick up a hot piece on the side of the road, so why not someone he’s actually met and talked to?

“Maybe he won’t show up. Maybe he’ll think it’s a joke.” Shale tried to reassure himself, relax a bit. “I mean he wouldn’t go hoping into bed with a foreigner would he?”

He picked up his phone and looked for a message. An ‘lol’ or a ‘cute’. Something that would tell Shale that Alec wasn’t really interested and this was all just playful banter. It just seemed too crazy to be real. He just HAPPENED to meet an insanely nice and insanely hot guy. He just HAPPENED to be bold for once in his life and invite the same guy to his hotel room. And the same guy just HAPPENED to be ok with it and is now on his way. Shale just couldn’t believe it.

The pacing finally stopped and Shale laid on the bed. The anxiety wasn’t going to help. It was the reason he avoided dating and one night stands in the first place. He didn’t know where it would lead and that scared the shit out of him. 

A knock at his door snapped him out of his thoughts and made his sit up suddenly. No, it couldn’t be. It’s only been ten minutes. He stood up and wrapped the damp towel around his waist, not seeing any reason to put proper clothes on. When he got to the door he took a deep breath to muster some courage.  
“…who is it?”

“Room service.” He heard a high pitched voice answer him. Oh thank god. Must be that fancy ass salad he ordered when he got up to his room. He chuckled and opened the door, his nerves calming a bit. Alec greeted him with an almost sinister grin and Shale felt all the color drain from him in embarrassment. The bastard actually came. “Didn’t think you would fall for that oraiótatos*”

Shale finally realized just how tall Alec was compared to him. The man towered over him by almost half a foot and he couldn’t help but wonder just how easily Alec could pin him down with one swift motion. Fuck he really hoped he would. He needed that Greek God’s body all over him. Just for once he wouldn’t care about anything but the man in front of him now. “Hmm? Keep staring at me like that and ill fuck you right here in the hallway.”

The grip Shale had on his towel tightened and with his other hand, he grabbed Alec by his shirt and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind him. He heard Alec laugh as he pressed his head on the door, groaning loudly. 

“Did you seriously have to say that? Someone could have heard you.” Shale let his arms drop to the side, his head still pressed against the door. This man had absolutely no filter and he didn’t understand why. Was he incredibly experienced? Shit, what if he couldn’t keep up? You could only hold out for so long after 10 years.

He heard himself gasp unintentionally when Alec pressed his entire body against his back, effectively pinning him to the door. The taller man hung his head so that his mouth was close to Shale’s ear. Shale tried to hold back a groan at the heat he felt on his exposed back. The simple contact was going to drive him crazy. He needed more. He needed Alec. “Why did you come?”

Alec chuckled, Shale shivering at the heat of his breath on his ear.  
“Because. You made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.” Shale tried to turn his head away to hide a small moan, but Alec cupped his chin and turned his head back. He wanted Shale to look him in the eye. “How could I resist the chance to fuck you~?”

Shale’s eyes were halved and his breath hitched as Alec leaned in closer. Their lips barely ghosting over each other before Alec chuckled again. “Don’t forget my name, you’ll be screaming it later.” That was the only warning Shale received before he was kissed roughly, Alec wasting no time in claiming his mouth. Shale lifted his hands and pressed them to the door, clawing at the painted wood to get some leverage. His efforts were in vain as Alec turned him over, once again pressing his body against him and nipping at his lips in a heated kiss. Alec was just so tall; Shale had lean his head up to deepen the kiss. He wanted Alec to know how much he wanted him. 

“Alec please…” he managed in the middle of the kiss. When he finally spoke, Alec moved from his mouth to his neck, wanting to hear him speak again. “I can’t…please...”

“Please what?” Alec smirked against Shale’s neck before nipping and sucking at the exposed flesh, all too happy to leave a mark. He was going to make him scream by the end of the evening.

“Please fuck me. I want you. I need you.” 

That was all the permission Alec needed. He picked Shale up, grinning to himself when he felt the towel fall and Shale’s throbbing erection pressed against his clothed stomach. “Wait! Fuck! My towel.” Shale wiggled, still embarrassed to the point he was concerned about being naked.

“Relax. You won’t be needing it anyway.” Alec ran his tongue up the side of Shale’s neck, chuckling and moving to the bed when he felt the smaller man shiver at the sensation. He laid Shale down on the bed, sitting up to get a better look at his Argentinian toy.

Shale’s chest rose and fell in time with his breaths. His mouth was ajar and his eyes were halved and cloudy. His hand gripped at the thick cotton sheets, slightly covered by his messy long hair. A thin string of pre cum connected his swollen cock to his stomach, it twitching when Alec gave a deep chuckle at the sight.

“Whats so funny?” Shale gave Alec a slight glare, trying to show a bit of dominance.

“You. For a tough man you blush like a virgin. Let’s see if you moan like one.” Alec licked his lips and nipped at Shale’s inner thigh, drawing a moan from the smaller man. Even the smallest of touches, bites, and kisses made Shale squirm and whimper. Oh he was going to have fun. “On your knees~” he gave a bit of a commanding tone that surprised Shale.

So this was the direction he was going. Shale wasn’t about to become putty in Alec’s hands, even though he already was. Alec barely had to say a few words and touch him to get him in bed. Oh no, the Greek god was going to have to work for his treat this time.

“Make me.” He kept the glare up as long as he could. There was no way Alec was going to be able to force him on his knees. He was an MMA fighter; he was used to having men force him into submission, but this was the bedroom, not the ring.

“I’ll make you do many things Shale. But maybe I could fuck you like this…see what gorgeous faces you can make.” Alec leaned over and caught the smaller man’s lips in another heated kiss, while grinding his clothed erection on Shale’s. Shale felt himself melt at the sensation and when his guard was down, Alec sat up and managed to flip Shale over.

The smaller man gasped and looked back at Alec, who gave a rather innocent school-boy grin.   
“How the fuck...hey! You tricked me!” Shale felt shame in his gut as he allowed someone to just flip him over without a fight.

“I didn’t trick you Shortie~ I just kissed you and flip you over.” Alec’s grin grew as Shale’s eyes narrowed at the new nickname. He wasn’t short. Well, maybe shorter than the average man but he was just born that way. Alec was just…tall. “And I do like this side of you. You should show it more often.”

Shale purred when Alec massaged the perky mounds of his ass, his long fingers leaving no part untouched. There was just no way this man was a simple bartender. He knew were to touch, what to say, he knew how to man a man come undone.

“Alec~ stop being a tease. I called you here for a reason.” Shale moaned into the cotton sheets, then gasped when he felt his ass being spread, wide.

“So impatient. What happen to enjoying sex, hm?” Alec knelt and nipped at Shale’s ass.

“Ah!” Shale gasped then glared back at the man who dared bite his ass and grin sheepishly. “It’s hard to just enjoy sex when you haven’t had it for over 10 years…puto culo…”

That made Alec’s grin drop.   
“You have not had sex in over 10 years? Why?” 

“I just…didn’t care ok. Plus there aren’t many openly gay men where I live. Not any cute ones anyway. Just…forget I said it ok.” Shale turned his head, not wanting to look Alec in the eye. If this killed the mood, he was never going to forgive himself. “Please Alec…”

He just heard Alec laugh and send a spank to his ass cheek. “Ah! What was that for?”

“No need to feel ashamed. I’m glad. It’s almost as if you are a virgin~” Alec licked his lips and gave a long and slow lick to Shale’s entrance. He purred when he felt Shale shiver at the sudden assault. He wouldn’t be ashamed to admit he felt a sense of pride knowing he was his little toy’s most recent sexual encounter after so long. The moans and whimpers he gave without even being penetrated were delectable. He couldn’t wait to take him nice and hard, but he needed to prep him first.

Shale couldn’t help but wiggle with every lick Alec gave his asshole. He was so sensitive after so long; he was scared he would cum the moment Alec entered him. Though, he probably wouldn’t mind. More rounds and more time. Shale was enjoying the sensation so much he didn’t notice Alec shuffle and slide his pants down. Alec trailed more nips and kisses up his back to his neck again, holding him close and grinding his cock in between Shale’s ass. “How do you want it?”

“Little faster…and a lot harder~” Shale turned to Alec, who had a rather dark smirk slink across his face. Well who would Alec be if he denied such a delightful request? He sat up and positioned himself, looking down at Alec who gripped the sheets in preparation.

“Relax~ it will feel good if you relax.” Alec quickly leaned over to give a tender kiss to Shale’s shoulder before he slid in as much as he could.

“Ah! Fuck!” Shale buried his face in the sheet, moaning and whimpering from both pain and pleasure. He didn’t know if it was the uncommon sensation or if Alec was bigger than he thought. Regardless, Alec was stretching him to the point he felt like he was going to get ripped apart and Shale loved it. He arched his back and slid back to hopefully get more of Alec inside him, whining when there was nothing left. “Mooooove…” the sheets muffled his voice but the wiggle of his ass told Alec what he wanted.

Alec started an easy pace, not wanting to rush into a full out assault on Shale’s ass. There was more than enough time for that. If anything, Alec would need to be careful. Shale was tight, really tight and hot and he was delighted to have such a sexually pure man writhing and mewling under him. His grin would grow every time Shale made another noise, a new noise.

“Harder…please~” Shale moaned thought the sheets and tried to reach back and grab at Alec’s hand that held his hips in place. He was overcome with pleasure. With every thrust, he clenched around Alec and mustered a sinful moan. He cried out into the sheets when Alec sped up the timing of his thrusts. It was hard, raw, and fast and Shale thought he was going to be torn apart. Alec surprised the smaller man when he took a big fist full of his hair and pulled, hard. Shale was forced to arch his back and lift his head, all the sounds coming from his mouth now filling the room.

“Next time I’ll fuck you in front of a mirror so you can see yourself~” Alec leaned over and nipped and sucked on Shale’s back, no doubt wanting to leave marks. He gave a rather harsh bite when he felt Shale tighten up. “O nai~ aisthaneste katapliktiki~**”

Shale felt his eyes roll back in his head. All of the attention was making him go crazy and who knew just how long he would last.  
“Alec…fuck...i’m…I can’t…” his whimpering was ragged and hoarse. He knew he was ready to cum, and so did Alec.

“Cum for me mikiri tsoula mou~***”

Shale didn’t know what he said, but growl he gave at the end sent him over the edge. With a gasp and a cry, Shale came harshly. He clenched around Alec who gasped and came after him, the grip on Shale’s hips rough and feeling like fire. The warm full sensation made Shale groan and roll his hips, wishing his long awaited orgasm lasted a bit longer.

Alec released his vice-like grip and chuckled. “Oh I could do this all night…just to hear those sounds again.” He slipped out with an audible pop and took his shirt off before lying next to Shale on the bed. “But you need to sleep.”

Another whimper left Shale when he felt Alec pull him close and nip at his ear. “Sleep. You have a match tomorrow.” 

Shale groaned, almost as if protesting the want to sleep. He ground his ass in Alec’s groin, wanting more, but Alec chuckled and shook his head. The smaller man would have to wait until next time, that is if he wanted a next time. He would just have to wait and see.

 

*darling  
**oh yes~ you feel amazing~  
***my little slut~


End file.
